A little part of you
by Maddie's Lullaby
Summary: After the war, Tenten tries to deal with the pain of losing the love of her life. But she finds out that he didn't leave her completely alone. NejiTen. Post-war. Next Gen. Rated just in case.


**A little part of you**

The sun was setting. After the war, Konoha was destroyed and everyone was out, under the sun and the cool breeze, repairing every building, repaving and restoring the village back to its original state. Except a single Kunoichi, who was in her bathroom, crying on the cold floor, her back against the door. She had a knife in her hand, the blade against the inside of her wrist. She was an expert, she couldn't miss it. One swift movement and it would all be done.

Tenten, the famous weapon master of Konoha, the strong, cheerful, and kick-ass female member of the team Gai was still grieving. She wanted to end it. She wanted to go wherever her closest friend, her second part was. She wanted to join him on the other side.

She was shaking. Not from fear. Her sobs made her whole body shudder. And if her hand slipped, it would take her too long to join Neji. She heard a loud knock on the door.

"Tenten! Are you in there?"

It was Hinata. Seeing her everyday reminded her of what she had lost.

"Tenten! What are you doing? Open the door!"

Soon…

"I'm getting worried! If you don't open right now, I'll…"

She got up, opened the door and jumped in her best friend's arms, sobbing. The knife fell on the floor. Upon seeing it, Hinata's eyes opened wide. She rubbed Tenten's back in a soothing way.

"It'll be okay."

"I-It won't! It'll n-never be!"

Tenten felt the little bit of food her friend had forced her to eat in the morning heavy in her stomach. She just had time to run to the toilet before it came back. Hinata stayed with her. She helped her shower and put on some fresh clothes. Then, she tucked her in. She went in her own bed, sighing. Becoming Tenten's roommate after the war had been one of her best decisions. The two girls reminded each other of Neji, and Tenten was obviously a wreck. Hadn't Hinata forced her to eat and drink, the poor girl would've already be dead.

She heard her all night, getting up and throw up. Sakura had dismissed it, saying it was the shock, or her intensive crying. But the Hyuuga heir was starting to worry. The following day, she would take her to the medic. After all, if Tenten got very sick under her watch, Neji would never forgive her.

 _oOo_

This time, it was raining. Hard. Tenten didn't mind. It helped her hide her tears.

"I-I can't do it, Neji! N-not alone. I c-can't!"

She kept repeating it, over and over again. She was rocking forward and back, her arms wrapped around herself, kneeling in front of Neji's grave.

"I need you, Neji! I need you. I need your support. What… What should I do?"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. Her puffy brown eyes met the red irises of Kurenai. She knelt next to her.

"Hold onto what you have left."

 _oOo_

Her plans to join Neji were no longer possible. Not now. For the next month or so, she wouldn't go out. Not for the whole world to see _it_.

"Tenten. You're so pale. It's beautiful outside! You need fresh air!" Hinata plaided.

"No… I don't… I'm not ready."

"If you don't do it now, you'll never be ready," Kurenai said.

After more arguments, Tenten, dressed with whatever could hide her best, stepped out. But _it_ was there. _It_ wasn't big. But _it_ wasn't invisible either. She closed her eyes as the sun touched her skin. Hinata and Kurenai were at either side from her. They were her anchor, the only thing that kept her from running back to the apartment.

"Hey, guys, wass…," Ino started, coming up to them. She stopped in the middle of her sentence, her eyes getting larger. "Oh my! Tenten!"

Tenten was waiting for it. A disapproving look, a word, anything. But it didn't come. Instead, a huge grin broke on Ino's face.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!"

Hinata smiled at her roommate.

"I told you so," she mouthed.

"Thanks, Ino…"

"Happy news like that and no one know until now! How much?"

"Four months…"

"Four months! Everyone is gonna be so happy! After everything, a baby is the best thing that could happen."

Tenten put a hand on her lightly swollen stomach and gave Ino a small smile.

"Let's share the news!"

"I don't think…"

"Tenten, it'll be alright," Kurenai assured.

She just nodded and they followed Ino to the center of Konoha, where the "headquarters", as they were called, of the reparations were. Everyone was taking a break. Ichiraku had kindly offered to feed the people who helped with the reconstructions for free, which probably was a bad decision considering the fact that Naruto was about to drive him out of business. But he was also doing the most so it was forgivable.

"Hey everybody! Look who I brought with me!"

"Tenten!"

The first to run up to her was Lee. When she had been isolating herself in her house, he came eveyday, only to be refused access to her. Tenten had asked Hinata to keep eveyone out and nobody was allowed in. He engulfed her in a tight hug before releasing her after being hit in the head by Ino.

"Slowly, idiot! You'll hurt her! She's pregnant!"

Lee's expression was comical. He looked like a fish out of the water, and so did pretty much everyone. Tenten let out the first laugh in months.

"A baby?!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"Best news so far!"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Did you decide for a name?"

"Who's the father?"

The screams and shouts ceased after the essential question. Who was the father? She had never told even Hinata and Kurenai, even though they knew who it was. Her smile fell.

"Don't tell me… that he died in the war…"

Hinata rubbed her back. Sakura came out of the crowd and lifted her head up. Then, she hugged her.

"It's gonna be okay. We're all here."

One by one, everybody joined the hug circle. Tenten was now crying, moved. She wasn't alone. She had a family. And she was creating one.

 _oOo_

"Now, tell us. Who is the father?"

She remained silent. The Elders of the Hyuuga clan were slowly losing their patience.

"I won't repeat it another time."

"Fine. Stay silent, then. Cause the result is the same. I won't tell you who it is."

The man in front of her hit the table violently with his fist.

"Do not force me to…"

"To what? Huh? Hurt me? Even you wouldn't be lowly enough to hurt a pregnant woman. Why do you care so much anyways?"

"Because we know how close you were to one of ours. And if Neji is the father, then…"

"Then what? You're not the one carrying that child. I am. And even if Neji _was_ the father, you wouldn't have any rights to take my child from me."

"This is a matter of the Hyuuga clan only! You are not to get involved!"

"Excuse me? Is this baby in your uterus or is it in mine? This is _my_ baby and you can all go screw yourselves if you think I will even abandon it and give it to you!"

A gasp was heard.

"I have never seen anybody that disrespectful!"

"We've let you play long enough. Now answer our question."

The door slammed open, revealing a very angry Hinata.

"I do not think so. This discussion is over!"

The shy, sweet, and quiet kunoichi was gone. Now, standing in front of her, was a terrifying yound woman.

"We will not be addressed in such manner, young lady."

"I hope for you that you are not talking to me. I will remind you that I am the future head of the clan!"

"What is happening in here? Can somebody tell me why a meeting was conducted without my approval and why there is a pregnant woman in… Tenten?"

"Hiashi, control your daughter!"

"Father, control your coucil!"

"This woman over here do not want to hand over her child!"

"I hope you are conscious of how utterly riddiculous you all sound."

"Why would she give you her child?"

"We are positively sure that the father is part of our clan."

"I never said so! You have no proof!"

Hiashi sighed and mentioned Hinata and Tenten to follow him.

"This reunion is over."

"But…"

"I said, this reunion is over!"

He lead the two kunoichis in his study and closed the door.

"I'm telling you from now that my child will stay with me."

"I won't ask for it, believe me. I just need to have a little talk with me."

Relieved, Tenten nodded.

"I won't let anyone have it, don't worry," Hinata assured, putting a hand on her shoulder.

 _oOo_

Tenten was walking in the village, humming to herself. The pain of loosing Neji was slowly going away, replaced by the happiness that the little being growing inside of her was bringing.

"Tenten!"

She turned around. Sakura and Ino were running towards her.

"Hey girls! How are you?"

"We're fine! How's the baby?"

"Growing," she beamed, a hand on her swollen stomach.

"We need a girls' night! All of us! I've heard that Temari will be here later today."

"This is good news!"

"Yes! And with some luck, Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san will be there as well."

"At seven tonight, then?"

When Tenten left the two girls, they were still making plans on who to invite. She felt that the evening would take too long to come. She was right. She grew restless, too excited for the night out. When the time finally came, she grabbed Hinata and almost ran towards the restaurant. A group of Kunoichis were waiting at the entrance.

"Tenten! Hinata!"

"Hi girls!"

"Okay, I've been told there's big news but no one wanted to tell me," Temari said. Her eyes opened wide when Tenten was close enough. "A _baby_?"

Tenten chuckled and put a hand on her five months big stomach.

"Yeah… Turns out someone thought about leaving his legacy," she smiled a little sadly.

"Why don't we go in?" Ino said to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, you're right! I'm starving."

They were soon installed in a room for themselves. The meat was going around, and everyone was laughing.

"So, Tenten, do you know if it's gonna be a boy or a girl?" Shizune asked.

"No, I don't, actually. I don't want to find out until the baby's born!"

"How about names? Do you have any in mind?" Hanabi, who tagged along, said.

"Actually… I think I do. I want Miki for a girl. And… for a boy… I thought that about something that would be connected to the baby's father."

"Hey! About that!" Temari exclaimed, excited. "Who's the dad?"

Tenten put her hand on her stomach and, a sweet smile on her face, she talked to her unborn baby.

"Remember, baby. Your daddy gave his life so you could grow up safely."

Hinata squeezed her shoulder.

"Why don't we drink to the father's memory? Even though we don't know who that is…" Tsunade proposed.

"That's a great idea! Tsunade-sama, stay away from the sake!"

"To a hero!"

They drank.

"Hey, what's the business with the Hyuugas, by the way?"

"Oh, yeah!" Hanabi exclaimed. "I heard that Father pulled both Hinata and you from the Council! Don't listen to them, they're just a bunch of old geezers!"

"Hanabi!" Hinata scolded, unable to repress a small smile.

"They want my baby. But they'll never have it!" Tenten assured.

"I still don't understand why they… Oh… Oh! _Oh_!"

Ino, like struck by lightning, looked at Tenten after realization hit her in the face. How could they not guess? Tenten just smiled at her and winked.

"What's wrong, Ino?"

"If you girls think a little more… the identity of the father is kind of evident…"

Sakura, frowned. But it wasn't long before her mouth fell as wide open as her eyes. The rest of the girls still wouldn't understand. Exasperated, the Yamanaka put the dots together for them.

"Died during the war. The Hyuuga clan wants the baby. Rings a bell?"

Hanabi nearly dropped the piece of meat between her chopsticks.

"You mean… _Oh_! Ew, mental pictures! Now I'm scarred for life!"

"I didn't know you two were together!"

"We weren't… We just… It just happened, one night. After that, he said that he wanted to wait after the war was over to settle things up, so there could be a us. But…"

Temari shook her head, an amused smile on her face.

"Well… At least, he got laid before dying…"

"SABAKU!"

 _oOo_

The waiting room was crowded. A very bruised Lee (he had barged into the room, yelling that Tenten's blooming youth would get her through it, resulting in the weapon mistress and Sakura to beat him up) was pacing around, dragging Gai-sensei's wheelchair with him. Shikamaru was trying to keep Temari from hitting him with her fan to get him to stop. Hinata and Hanabi were outside to keep the Council out. And practically everybody winced at hearing Tenten's screams.

"I hope she'll be okay…"

"She will… Sakura is in there with her."

"I swear, if the Hyuugas try to get this baby, I'll beat every single one of them to the pulp!" A very angry Temari assured.

"Aherm!"

"You can't blame her, Hiashi-sama…"

"I still don't understand why they would want this baby!" Kiba said. The rest of the boys nodded. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He was a genius, he did the math. The rest of them… Not really.

Suddenly, Tenten's screams stopped and a baby's wailing was heard. Everyone got to their feet. Naruto ran outside to call Hinata and Hanabi. As soon as the Hyuuga sisters got back inside, Hinata maintaining the door closed behind her so the Elders wouldn't get in, Sakura came out, a huge smile on her face and a bundle of blue blankets in her arms.

"It's a boy!"

Hinata was the first one to get to Sakura. She looked at the small face, whose eyes were still closed. He already had a little patch of dark hair on his head.

"How's Tenten?"

"She's fine. As for the baby, she wants Hiashi-sama to be the first one to hold him."

Hiashi looked astonished. Why him? Sakura handed the bundle to him. Then, when Sakura spoke, he understood.

"This is Hizashi."

And, for the first time in an eternity, Hiashi started crying. He sat on one of the chairs and held the baby close to him while he sobbed.

"I can't believe it…," Ino, tears in her eyes, said. "She named him after Neji's father…"

Of course, even after that, the boys still didn't understand. Until the baby opened his eyes.

His milky white eyes.

"I can't believe none of you guys guessed that Neji was the father!" Hanabi exclaimed, shaking her head.

Lee and Gai just could not believe that Tenten just had Neji's child.

"He's so cute!"

"Neji left something behind, at least!"

"So we were right. The baby is a Hyuuga."

The discussions stopped. Everyone turned around. The Hyuuga Council had found their way inside.

"Now. Hand over the baby."

"Hell no!"

"This boy has a duty towards the clan! He was born into the Branch House."

"No! Hizashi got killed to protect the clan, and to spare my life! Now, it is my turn to protect his lineage!"

"Hiashi, you are being unreasonable."

"My son won't be cursed! Over my dead body!"

"Tenten! Return to bed!"

"No! If I let them have Hizashi, Neji won't ever forgive me!"

"Go back to bed, we'll deal with this."

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Kakashi yelled.

The Hokage, exasperated, had just walked in to see a bunch of his most powerful Shinobis and Kunoichis, standing in what seemed like to be a half-attacking stance, facing the Hyuuga Elders.

"Don't let them have my son!" Tenten, who had been forced back in her hospital room by Ino and Sakura, yelled.

"This is a Hyuuga matter!"

"Well… As far as I know, no one else than the legal guardian of that kid can decide his fate."

"Yeah, and since I _just_ spent the last five hours in that room with her while she was pushing that baby out, so I can assure you that she's the mother," an exasperated Sakura added.

"You should go. No one will let you curse this kid. Neji got killed to protect Hinata and me. I don't know if I'll ever forgive myself knowing that, by my fault, this baby will grow up without his father. So I'll make sure none of you guys will get close to Hizashi!" Naruto assured, very determined.

The Council finally left. All eyes turned towards Hiashi, who still had the baby.

"Don't worry, brother," the head of the Hyuuga clan said. "I won't let anything happen to your grandson."

 _oOo_

His silky black hair flying in the wind, the teenager knelt down in front of his aunt. He gave her an affectionate hug before lifting his little cousin in his arms.

"Hizashi-kun!" Himawari laughed.

"Yo!"

"Hello, Hizashi-kun," his aunt Hinata smiled sweetly. She was kneeling in front of her cousin's grave and was putting fresh flowers for him. "Is Tenten coming?"

"Yeah. She's leaving Gai-ojiisan in the store. She'll be here soon."

"I'm here!" Tenten shouted, running towards them.

She knelt in front of Neji as well and smiled at his grave.

"Hey Neji! It's been a while…"

"I'm sure he won't hold it against you," Naruto, followed by Boruto, said.

"Okaa-chan?"

"Yes, Himawari?"

"Do you think Uncle Neji is looking over us?"

"I'm sure he is, honey."

Hizashi looked at the grave, his lips pressed together. He always did that when he wanted to ask a question. He had gotten this from Tenten. And it sometimes felt surreal for her to see that little bit of her in her former lover's carbon copy. He looked so much like Neji that sometimes, Tenten forgot that he also had her genes. It seemed to be all Hyuuga in him.

"What's wrong, Hizashi?" His mother asked, putting her hand on his, after the Uzumaki family had left.

"Do you… Do you think dad is proud of me? I mean… He was a genius… Kinda hard to top."

"I am sure that your father is extremely proud of you, sweetheart."

As if to confirm her words, a bird perched itself on the grave. It bowed its head, it seemed, to them before flying away. Tenten smiled sadly, looking at the spot where the bird was.

"See? Your father agrees."

"You think that bird was dad?"

"Yes… I'm pretty sure it was him, watching over us."

Hizashi touched his forehead, where the curse should have been. It was, however, not there. His mother and all her friends had made sure of it. And he intended to enjoy his freedom, in the memory of his father, who had been caged all his life.

 _oOo_

Ever since he had gotten there, Neji had always saved at least an hour of his day to stand at his favorite watching spot. He had been keeping an eye on all the people he held close to his heart. Sometimes, his parents joined him. The day he learned he should have been a father, he was with Hizashi. He hadn't been ashamed to let his tears roll in front of him. Of course, the future grandfather had been too busy calling his wife and hyperventilating to pay attention to it. They watched as Tenten had fought for their child's freedom. And Hizashi had held her in affection from the moment where they learnt the name of the baby. Neji had assured his son that he was proud of him by sending a messenger. And he watched his son grow and start a family of his own.

Of course, he regretted not being there. But also, he was certain that one day he would finally meet his son and see Tenten again. He was grateful of what one night had accomplished, even though he had wanted more with her. He had plans. He wanted them to be an item, a thing. But they never had the opportunity to.

 _At least, she wasn't alone,_ he thought.

 _oOo_

Her time came. It wasn't violent. She was one of the last of her generation to leave this world. Of course, her two remaining friends, Shino and Chôji, would not be long to follow her. Her last view had been her son, his wife, their children and their grandchildren. Hizashi had been holding her hand. With one last smile she had closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. When she had opened them, she was standing in front of all her friends. They were all young again. She was too. She looked down at her hands. They were smooth again. All were smiling. Then, they all parted and stood to the side to reveal the one person she had dreamed about every night since he had left her.

"Neji…"

As his name left her mouth, he smiled. He walked up to her, hands folded over his chest.

"Took you long enough."

"You know I like to take my time."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

Then, he grabbed her waist and kissed her under the cheers of their friends.

"I won't be able to tell him that in person for many years, but I am so proud of Hizashi…," Neji said, his forehead against hers.

"I know you are. He's just like you."

"Hey, lovebirds! Are you coming? We're waiting for you!" Temari shouted, her hand in Shikamaru's.

"She's right, it's time. And my mother wants to meet you anyways."

Tenten grabbed the arm Neji offered her and they all walked towards the white, blinding light.

* * *

 _Ohayo minna!_

 _So this story had been on my mind for a little while now. As you all can tell, I am so not over Neji's death! So here I am today with my newest One Shot, at almost 4am!_

 _For all of you who are familiar with my writings, you know the drill! Let me clarify for those of you who are new: English is not my first language and I have only been living in the US for less than two years, so if you see any mistakes, just tell me so I can fix them ASAP._

 _If you guys have any suggestions for me, any OS that you would like to read, just send me your ideas and I'll be more than happy to write it down!_

 _Enjoy! (And leave some reviews too, it's always nice...)_

 _Maddie._


End file.
